


JackalClan

by Inky_Writting



Series: JackalClan Adventures [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Writting/pseuds/Inky_Writting
Summary: A clan living in the desert tries to survive. will they? probably not considering who's writing for them.my CAC clan on chicken smoothie
Series: JackalClan Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954522
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Claystar's paw pads burned as he trotted over the sand. He was inhaling sharply as he pranced through the desert.  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch." He hissed under his breath. The tom scanned the horizon and found a tree surrounded by spots of bushes. He bolted for it, eager to have something other than sand under him. The fronds of the plants were brittle and dry, but alive. "Hardy creatures." He commented. Continuing through the brush, he spotted a few antelope grazing in the far distance. Maybe a lion would come by and bring one down, giving the leader something to scavenge from. He wasn't a hunter, and would rather eat berries, though they didn't sustain him for very long. Golden moles were his favorite, and he had passed several burrows on his way from the two-leg village. That was good; at least he'd get something out of this starclan forsaken journey of his. He wasn't a leader, he didn't know what those ghostly cats were sniffing. He hoped that another cat would come along to help him. Maybe a head guard, someone to help enforce the structure of a clan. Claystar slumped against the tree, enjoying the shade. Its branches swayed gently in the breeze. Claystar let the warmth settle into his bones, and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new cats get settled

Mamba’s body hung low to the ground, his muscles aching with the effort of staying deadly still. His eyes were trained, unblinking, at the chunky mole waddling through the tufts of grass, its speckled back fur rippling with the movement. Its nose was buried in the sand, and the tom had the perfect angle. He bunched his muscles and prepared himself for a pounce, but suddenly his silence was interrupted. A cry filled the air as another cat hurtled through the grass. The white she-cat sloppily tossed the mole into the air, just barely catching it firmly in her jaws. Mamba stood up abruptly, joints cracking in protest.  
“What are you doing?” He hissed, lashing his tail angrily and storming from his hiding spot. The tall fronds of dry grass swished as they moved to allow his passage. “You could have lost that prey! Egret Talon, don’t be so hasty!”  
“Oh, please.” The she-cat huffed, dropping the plump creature at her feet “I made the catch, didn’t I? You’re fine, Mamba’s Hiss, take it easy.” Egret sat back on her haunches, looking at her companion with narrowed eyes. She knew he hated it when she used his full name with a caustic bite, and it took a few moments for her to push down her smirk. Mamba’s ear twitched in annoyance before opening his jaws again.  
“Egret, we have to be careful.” He said more gently, which in all honesty took the she-cat by surprise, “We don’t know when our next meal will be, and Claystar needs us to bring something home.” Egret got to her paws and rolled her eyes, circling the small clearing the two cats were seated in.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be head guard?” She huffed “Why are you taking orders from Claystar?”  
“Because I’m hungry and I don’t want to die.” Mamba said matter-of-factly “You’re a grown cat, you can hunt, it’s not that difficult.”  
Just then, a shadow flew over the two, casting them in darkness.  
“Hawk!” Mamba gasped, and threw himself at Egret, pulling her into the cover of the tall grass. They watched in despair as the talons of the bird opened and clutched onto their singular piece of prey and carried it off. After the skies were clear, Egret stood up and shook out her pelt, wiggling her paw.  
“You made me twist my paw.” The she-cat pouted.  
“Whatever, let’s just get back to camp.” Mamba muttered.  
“But we have nothing to show for our efforts.” Egret pointed out “Dontcha think Claystar will have our pelts?” Her whiskers twitched in amusement and she looked to her friend for a chuckle. Mamba just gave her a glare and turned around, heading back down the trail.

* * *

The shade of the tree made the hot day less insufferable. Claystar’s tongue was still hanging from his jaws, but he didn’t feel unbearably boiling. He looked over to where Mamba’s Hiss and Egret Talon were sitting on the other side of the trunk. He could partially overhear their conversation. They were reminiscing about the past, with a quip or two from each party. Both cats were strong and bull-headed, but something deep inside was connected. They were made of the same substance, and it was hard to ignore the blatant sparks that came from the two cats.


	3. Chapter 3

Mamba shook his head. Claystar was currently struggling to climb the main tree in the center of camp. “This is ridiculous.” He hissed “He’s the leader and he can’t even get to a single branch.”  
“He’s trying his best.” Egret sighed “But I agree, he’s a bit...shrimpy for a leader. It’s a good thing he has you by his side.” Mamba puffed out his chest and smirked.  
“I am a pretty great Head Guard, aren’t I?”  
“Uhuh.” Egret rolled her eyes and flicked him with her tail “I hope we get more cats soon.” She meowed “It’s boring watching Clay fumble around so much.” Mamba nodded.  
“We need more cats to help us hunt as well.” The tom’s eyes shifted to the sparsely filled prey pile “We’re all used to eating so much, the prey is running out quickly.”  
“Well, it didn’t help that we joined during the dry season.” Egret pointed out “Not many animals around here then. Now, the little creatures are starting to scurry around.” Mamba watched as a chameleon lazily marched over a rock. It didn’t click in his head that he could catch it. After a nudge from Egret, though, he leaped to his paws and hurried to the rock quietly. However, a shadow from the sky made the chameleon dart away. Mamba cursed under his breath.  
“Mamba watch out!” Egret called. Mamba looked up, but it was too late. The whole weight of Claystar fell on top of him, pushing him to the ground with a thud.  
“I-I’m so sorry.” Claystar groaned “I thought that branch could hold me. Mamba wriggled from beneath the leader and flattened his ears. He shot a glare at Egret, who laughed, and he rolled his eyes. ‘Stupid Claystar.’ He thought, swishing his tail and leaving to track down the chameleon.


End file.
